


Bug Out!

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette and her class decide to bake cookies for an upcoming christmas ball.akaMarinette is a blushing mess and Adrien is oblivious.





	Bug Out!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a really short drabble about these dorks and than I got the idea of Adrien and Marinette kind of slipping into their personas of their alternative egos, in school. So here you go( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Marinettes bus arrived way to late and now she was running out of time, as usual.  
As if bad luck would be following her, and here she thought she'd have to be lucky since she is the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. 

She was supposed to be Ladybug, Ladybug means being lucky, why was Marinette not as lucky as Ladybug?

It was freezing outside and the last day of school before winter holidays arrived.

Exams were coming around and it was Marinettes last year before graduation, her class decided to spend it, baking some cookies and sweets for a christmas ball.  
She was a big help since her parents own a bakery shop, so her friends and classmates begged her to help.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, the pig tailed girl jumped out of the bus and ran, holding tightly onto her small bag so that the small red creature, called a Kwami, also known as Tikki wouldn't get shaken too hard inside her self made bag.

Jumping up the stairs, nearly tripping but catching herself on time, Marinette kept running to the classroom.

'Frick, everybodys already here.' The dark bluenette panicked in her mind and ran to the door. Trying to push it open but instead running face first into the door, forgetting it's getting opened by pulling, not pushing.

Falling to her knees and rubbing her nose she cursed under her breath, damn that hurt.

'Oh man, why always me?' Marinette spoke in a low whisper to herself and to her small friend in her bag.

Tikki just gave her a small pitying smile and a sigh. 'Oh, Marinette.'

Fortunately her best friend, Alya, opened the door to the classroom. 'Girl, finally, you sure took your time.' Without any effort she pulled her friend up and pulled her inside the classroom.  
The hobby and part time job of being the hero of paris, Rena Rouge, sure paid off for her friend, not that she wasn't strong before either.

Sure Ladybug was strong too but she was better working logically than physically.

'Good morning Miss Dupain-Cheng, how nice of you to show up too.' The teacher sarcastically said. It had no bite behind it because she said it with a smile, she was probably already used to Marinette running late by now.

'Now class, since our little helper angel arrived, if you need help ask her.' She added, obviously referring to Marinette.

Marinette blushed and gave a quick nod before sitting down, everybody has already prepared the ingredients and some already made the dough. So she and Alya were left cutting some chocolate into pieces for the dough.

'So you finally arrived, huh? Sure took your time.' Nino, aka Alyas boyfriend, joked to Marinette, they have been friends since forever and he always started making fun of the dark bluenettes clumsiness and habit of always running late.

'Come on, the bus in Paris is pretty much never on time, dude.' The love of her life since she was fourteen years old said, Adrien Agreste. 

Adrien was so, ..perfect.  
His personality was so sweet and kind, he cared for his friends so much. He was always there to help others. And he was totally, totally out of her league. 

No matter how much she tried she couldn't bring herself to speak to him without stuttering. Not even now. She was always just a blushing mess.  
'H-Hey, uhm, okay i-it's, I mean! I-It okay is.. No not that either! I-' Once she heard him giggle at her she looked away out of the window clearly embarrassed. 

She'd never be able to talk to him, having a normal conversation.  
He seemed to notice her mood change and tried to lighten the mood a bit by teasing his pig tailed friend a bit.

'Hey, it's okay, sorry princess, I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed.' He smirked and reached out to gently pat her head.

Alya and Nino simply just started, not processing what just happend.

'It's okay.' She smiled a bit and closed her eyes, completely forget that this was Adrien and not her black leathered partner, Chat Noir.  
Marinette's smile fell instantly as she snapped back into reality. Shit.

Again noticing Marinettes reaction Adrien started to panic and noticing he wasn't Chat Noir right now. Adrien started to feel humiliated, pulling his hand back slowly he started blushing.

'Uh sorry Mari, I-' He wanted to apologize but rudely got interrupted.

'Hey Marinette, I need some help right here.' Rose called from the other side of the room, probably needing her help.

'Thank god.' The bluenette sighed in her thoughts. 

'Uh yeah?' Marinette stood and walked over to her classmate, already prepared to do her best and help him with his problem.

Leaving a shocked Alya, startled Nino and an embarrassed Adrien behind.

On the table though were already formed but unfinished cookies.  
Confusion started falling over Marinettes face and she started at the plate the cookies were on.

'Could you bring this into the school's kitchen? They need to get baked but I really want to continue forming cookies with Juleka.' Rose smiled at her knowing Marinette always helped people and couldn't say no. Juleka just blushed and continued making dough. 

Sighing Marinette agreed and took the plate into her hands, carrying it to the door careful not to trip, arriving at the door she gave a salute, balancing the plate in one hand.

'Bug out.' She smiled for a second before realizing what she just said.

Shock washed over Marinette's face and she started walking faster out of class, did she just really say that?!

Fuck.

 

Bonus:

'Dude I think he's broken.' Nino pinched Adriens cheek. Adrien himself was completely unmoving after Marinette left the room.

The model did manage to get some words out:  
'I love that girl.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback so I can improve or continue if you like it（*´▽｀*）


End file.
